My Life With You
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah sama sekali memikirkan akan pergi ke pesta para selebritis super, dimana dirinya adalah seorang yang lebih memilih persediaan tisu selama 1 tahun daripada hadiah utama undian untuk datang ke pembukaan hotel termegah di Jepang. Namun, pada akhirnya takdir malah membawanya menuju ke kehidupan yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan sebelumnya.


**Title : My Life With You**

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance/Drama

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata

 **Warning :** Tsundere!Hinata, Charasuke (RTN!Sasuke), OOT, AU-Story

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto; tidak ada keuntungan dari semua ini. Ini hanya untuk konsumsi publik belaka.

.

 **Summary :** Ketika kau—gadis biasa yang hidup seperti biasa berada dalam sebuah pesta yang diikuti oleh seluruh selebriti Jepang dan Dunia. Dimana kau terperangkap dalam sebuah hubungan aneh dengan seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun, seorang multimiliyuner termuda yang ingin merasakan kehidupan orang normal.

.

" _Selamat!"_

 _Hinata Hyuuga tampaknya hanya bisa diam saat lonceng dari seseorang yang melakukan undian didepan supermarket itu terdengar. Ia hanya berharap bisa mendapatkan persediaan tisu selama 1 tahun untuk menghemat pengeluarannya bulan ini._

" _Kau dapatkan hadiah utama, tiket untuk menghadiri pembukaan hotel Konoha untuk dua orang!" Beberapa orang tampak berbisik mendengar nama itu. Namun Hinata hanya diam sebelum kesadarannya membawa ia pada kenyataan yang ada didepannya._

" _A—apakah tidak bisa ditukar dengan hadiah hiburan?! Aku tidak butuh sesuatu untuk hanya dinikmati sesaat!" Hinata tampak berjalan cepat dan mencengkram kerah penjual itu yang tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Siapa yang tidak ingin hadiah utama dari undian itu? Tentu seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang lebih memperhitungkan penghematan uang bulanan pas-pasan yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya ketimbang hal sepele seperti itu._

" _Tentu tidak bisa nona—kami tidak bisa menerima pertukaran hadiah seperti itu."_

" _Ayolaaah, tiket itu tidak bisa menghemat uangku untuk satu tahun kedepaaan!"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiket ke pembukaan Hotel Konoha?!"

Gadis berambut pink itu tampak menatap Hyuuga Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebuah tiket berwarna emas tampaknya bisa membuat tangannya gemetar dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa kau senang? Lebih baik persediaan tisu selama 1 tahun atau lebih enak adalah daging berkualitas tinggi untuk 3 bulan. Tiket seperti itu hanya akan membuaimu selama 1 malam," Hinata berdecak kesal sambil mendengus kesal. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar yang dituturkan oleh gadis yang merupakan sahabat serta rekan satu kamarnya.

"Kau gila Hinata?! Bayangkan saja, tiket ini seharga 1 Juta dollar! Dan hanya tersedia sebanyak 20 tiket selain tiket undangan yang diberikan hanya pada selebritis tingkat Jepang dan dunia! Dengan tiket ini kita bisa melihat semua orang terkenal dan kaya disana, dan tentu saja pemandangan dan hotel yang diisukan sebagai hotel termewah dan terbesar di Jepang dengan Kasino legal pertama di Jepang itu benar-benar akan memanjakan kita," Sakura Haruno melayang pada khayalannya sendiri sementara Hinata tampak diam sambil berfikir.

"Satu juta dolar? Aku akan menjualnya—"

"TIDAAAK! Ayolah Hinata, aku ingin ikut! Kumohon untuk kali ini saja!" Sakura tampak memohon dan menatap Hinata yang menatapnya sambil menghela nafas, "aku akan membersihkan ruangan selama 1 bulan, dan aku akan membayar uang apartment untuk bulan ini."

...

"Kumohon..."

"...baiklah," Hinata menghela nafas dan Sakura tampak menari-nari didalam hatinya. Tentu saja bagi Haruno Sakura semua itu tidak akan ada artinya asalkan ia bisa datang ke acara yang mendunia itu, "memang apa bagusnya tempat itu. Pasti yang datang adalah om-om mesum dan juga para playboy yang mencari muka. Atau mungkin artis dan aktor pasaran yang ingin menjual muka disana."

"Aku hanya tidak setuju pada kalimat pertamamu saja. Kau tahu, disebut-sebut akan ada 4 beasts Jepang yang terkenal datang kesana!" Sakura tampak menunjukkan tabletnya dan mengetik sesuatu sebelum menunjukkannya pada Sakura, "lihat—yang ini namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah aktor mendunia yang masuk Hollywood pada saat usianya baru 5 tahun. Aktor termuda Jepang yang masuk ke dunia itu dan sampai sekarang ia sudah mencetak banyak penghargaan."

"Potongan rambutnya suram," Hinata menunjuk pada gambar pemuda berambut raven yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Sabaku no Gaara—musisi jenius berusia 16 tahun sudah sering melakukan konser di seluruh Eropa sejak ia masih kecil."

"Aku heran kemana alisnya dan tattoo itu aneh," dan sebuah lemparan mug plastik yang cukup keras menjadi hadiah dari Sakura untuk gadis itu, "—ah diakan idolamu sejak lama bukan? Bahkan ada 'altar' untuk barang-barang yang berhubungan dengannya."

"Begitulah, Gaara-sama—" Sakura segera tersipu mendengar itu. Namun segera sadar dengan hayalannya, "—bukan saatnya untuk itu! Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru Nara? Pemuda ber-IQ 220 yang lulus dari Harvard saat usianya masih belasan tahun. Ia sekarang bekerja untuk NASA dan menjadi salah satu ilmuan termuda di Jepang!"

"Rambutnya mengingatkanku dengan nanas," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah foto pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sakura melihat Hinata seolah gadis itu memiliki masa depan yang suram dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, yang pasti aku bisa datang kesana dan kau harus menemaniku Hinata!"

"Untuk apa?!" Hinata terkejut dengan permintaan itu.

"Karena undangan itu atas namamu tentu saja, aku tahu kau tidak akan mau dengan alasan pakaian yang tidak ada. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dan kau hanya perlu ikut agar aku bisa pergi ke pesta itu!" Sakura tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum girang. Hinata hanya bisa diam menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

"...a-pa katamu!"

Hinata tampak berdiri dengan pakaian terbagus yang dipilihkan oleh Sakura untuknya. Handphone masih bertengger di telinganya, dan tampak wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tampak sangat kesal dengan apa yang ia dengar.

" _Huaaaa! Hinata, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kelas sebelum Iruka-sensei selesai menceramahiku karena kosmetik yang kena sidak darinya! Aku tidak bisa pergi ke pesta itu,_ " Hinata bisa membayangkan Sakura yang tampaknya benar-benar sedih membuat Hinata sedikit mengurangi amarahnya, " _aku benar-benar ingin pergiii!_ "

"Bagaimana lagi, kau yang memaksa untuk membawa benda itu. Jadi, apakah aku harus pulang?"

" _TIDAK! Mi—minimal mintakan tanda tangan 4 beasts, terutama Gaara-sama. Aku ingiiiiin..."_ Hinata menjauhkan telinganya saat Sakura berteriak. Menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya menarik dari menjadi fans seseorang.

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

" _Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu! Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan untuk bulan i—"_

PIP!

Hinata menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghela nafas sambil berjalan kearah gerbang hotel megah didepannya. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat melihat bagaimana megahnya tempat itu dan dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir dimana-mana.

...

"Aku benar-benar salah tempat," Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi dan tampak berjalan sebelum ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu, "—ah maaf!"

Hinata memegangi hidungnya dan menoleh pada seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak familiar membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Merepotkan..." pemuda itu menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata terdiam, pada akhirnya empat persimpangan berada diatas kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan dia—mentang-mentang orang kaya, memang siapa dia!" Hinata baru saja akan mencak-mencak saat beberapa orang berlari menghampiri orang itu dan melewatinya.

"Nara-san, ternyata benar anda menyempatkan waktu anda di NASA untuk pembukaan hotel ini. Apakah King akan benar-benar datang dan menampakkan wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya didepan umum?!"

"Apakah benar jika pemilik hotel ini berusia sama dengan anda?"

"Dari berita yang kudengar apakah ia adalah Multimiliyuner muda Tuan M?"

"Bagaimana dengan 4 beasts lainnya?"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan dan juga beberapa _blitz_ kamera mengerumuni orang itu. Hinata benar-benar terdiam dan melihat bagaimana selebritis itu dikerumuni orang-orang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas, namun ia segera berjalan akan masuk dengan undangan itu.

"Hei—" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tampak memegang sesuatu disana. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna indigo disana, "—aku melihat benda ini terjatuh dari sakumu..."

"Huh?" Hinata meraba kantung dan juga tasnya, mengetahui kalau itu benar-benar sapu tangannya, "—ah terima kasih! Untung saja kau menemukannya—etto..."

Dan Hinata tampaknya baru sadar kalau yang ditemui olehnya adalah seseorang yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sa—Sabaku-san..."

"Hm..." Gaara tampak mengangguk dan memberikannya. Baru saja akan pergi saat tiba-tiba saja beberapa gadis segera berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Gaara-sama! Kau benar-benar tampan seperti biasa!"

"Aku ingin mendengarkan lagumu lagi!"

"Apakah kau akan bermain musikmu untuk pembukaan ini?!"

"H—hei tunggu dulu, kalian bisa—ah!" Hinata yang tampaknya terkena dampak arus para fans tampaknya kehilangan keseimbangan. Terdorong, hingga akan terjatuh sebelum sepasang tangan dari Sabaku no Gaara tampak menangkapnya sebelum jatuh, "—h-huh?"

...

' _Tu—tunggu, dia terlalu dekat!'_ Hinata merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas. Sebelum tatapan tajam menyadarkannya, dan membuat ia menoleh menemukan para fans yang tampaknya terlihat marah dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka.

"Siapa gadis itu?!"

"Berani-beraninya memeluk Gaara-sama!"

"Penampilannya tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali!"

"Pakaiannya tidak jauh lebih bagus daripada kita."

"...kau mengganggu," perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatap Gaara yang menatapnya datar. Suara tawa mengejek tampaknya terdengar dari para fans itu. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dan marah, dan ia segera menjauh dari Gaara yang tampak tidak perduli dengan.

"Heh, tentu saja Gaara-sama tidak mungkin tertarik dengan gadis miskin seperti itu..."

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis karena malu, tetapi ia menahannya dan tampaknya ia lebih ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Diantara tatapan mengejek itu, hanya dirinya yang berada dalam kepungan para fans garis berat selebriti itu.

"Apakah benar? Kurasa tipe perempuan sepertinya adalah tipeku juga," suara yang terdengar baru itu membuat semua orang menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut raven yang tampak merangkul pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat pada pemuda itu.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Suara itu memekakkan telinga Hinata saat itu, namun matanya melirik pada tangan yang sedaritadi mencengkram pinggulnya dengan seenaknya. Empat persimpangan berada di kepalanya, namun nama itu mengingatkannya pada 4 beasts yang diceritakan oleh Sakura. Menghajar selebritis ternama di dunia? Ia tidak masalah, tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk dunia dan fansnya.

"Maaf Uchiha-san... apakah bisa kau lepaskan...?"

"Oh maaf, aku terpesona dengan gadis manis sepertimu," Sasuke Uchiha tampak memegang dagu Hinata seolah akan menciumnya. Dan tentu itu sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan mencoba menjauh namun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk itu.

Karena para fans Sasuke segera mendorongnya dengan arus dimana mereka berlari menuju kearah aktor itu.

"Ouch," Hinata memegang pinggangnya saat kali ini ia benar-benar terjatuh dan terduduk. Benar-benar hari sial dimana ia dipermalukan dan bertemu orang mesum serta menyebalkan, ' _sudah kuduga selebritis hanya kumpulan orang sombong dan juga angkuh!'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menoleh pada sumber suara lainnya dengan tatapan tajam. Menemukan pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak tersenyum gugup padanya, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana berwarna hitam, "bisa berdiri?"

"Oh, terima kasih—" ia tampak menerima uluran tangan itu sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan semoga saja pemuda ini bukan salah satu selebritis yang akan membawanya pada wartawan, sifat sombong, ataupun para fans liar itu. Namun melihat pemandangan disekitar mereka sepi, itu membuatnya bernafas lega, "—maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka. Bukan sikap yang baik untuk memperlakukan seorang perempuan seperti itu," Hinata merasa itu berlebihan, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya dengan sebuah alasan, "apakah kau kemari sendiri?"

"Y—ya, harusnya aku pergi dengan temanku karena tiket pembukaan hotel ini untuk dua orang. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa datang," Hinata menghela nafas dan pemuda itu tampak tertawa melihat reaksinya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantarkan ke dalam?"

...

"Eh?"

"Daripada sendiri?" pemuda itu tersenyum kembali, entah kenapa membuatnya terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu dan membuatnya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu yang membawanya kedalam. Padahal, ia ingin pergi begitu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda ini?

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow..."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengantarkannya pada lobi utama dari hotel itu. Dan Hinata tidak bisa tidak terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana megahnya tempat itu. Dengan beberapa lukisan mahal, pahatan, dan juga barang-barang mewah, tempat itu benar-benar bak istana.

"Kita harus kesini," pemuda itu tersenyum menunjuk pada salah satu tempat disana, "kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Jus saja," Hinata baru berusia 17 tahun kau tahu—ia masih ingin sekolah dan akan menghindar dari yang namanya _drop out_. Menghindar dari alkohol tentu salah satu cara untuknya terhindar dari masalah. Ia melihat beberapa selebritis saat pemuda itu pergi mencari minuman.

' _Mereka membicarakan King. Kalau tidak salah Sakura mengatakan jika King adalah pemimpin dari 4 beasts yang tidak pernah diketahui siapa orangnya. Multimiliyuner muda yang tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya, yang katanya berusia sama seperti kami namun bisa membangun hotel semegah ini,'_ Hinata tampak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura saat mendengar beberapa orang menyebut _king_.

"Hei—" Hinata tersentak saat melihat pemuda itu berada didepannya membawa minuman, "ada apa?"

"Ti—tidak," pemuda itu tersenyum bingung mendengar jawaban gugup dari gadis itu, "ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau selebritis undangan dari hotel ini?"

"Tidak," pemuda itu meminum minumannya sendiri. Hinata sedikit kaget saat melihat bahwa yang ada di tangan pemuda itu adalah sebuah champange dan ia meminumnya seolah itu adalah air putih.

"Oh, apakah kau adalah pemenang undian sepertiku?!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, undian yang ada di dekat supermarket di jalan Ichiraku," Hinata tampak tersenyum senang. Untuk kali pertama ia melihat pemuda yang bukan seorang selebritis selain dirinya.

"Oh uh," pemuda itu tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya bingung menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Hinata, "tidak juga sih..."

"Jadi—"

"Maaf," pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan salah satu pengawal hotel datang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangarnya. Hinata yang melihat itu tersentak, apakah pemuda ini adalah orang gelap yang masuk tanpa izin? Kalau sampai seperti itu bisa-bisa ia juga kena imbasnya!

"Hei nona," Hinata tersentak saat pemuda itu memanggilnya. Melihat tangan pemuda itu, pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kartu berwarna emas dengan ukiran angka disana, "ini untukmu."

"—eh?" Hinata tampak menerima begitu saja, dan merasakan kartu yang tampak unik itu, ' _—a-apakah ini emas?!'_ "tunggu, kenapa kau memberikanku ini?!"

"Sepertinya aku dapat masalah disini, jadi—gantikan aku untuk undian ini oke?" pemuda itu tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Segera pergi setelah diseret oleh pengawal hotel itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sebuah kartu misterius disana.

"Undian?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bosan..."

Hinata menghela nafas dan meminum minumannya yang kesekian sambil melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya. Dunia ini terlalu berbeda, dan sepertinya satu-satunya yang bisa ia ajak bicara malah mendapatkan masalah. Orang biasa memang tidak bisa begitu saja masuk, dan ini kesempatannya yang besar meskipun ia tidak bisa menikmatinya.

"Hei, king akan segera datang!"

"Kita harus segera memotretnya, ini akan jadi berita yang besar!"

Beberapa wartawan tampak masuk dan menuju kedepan panggung megah yang ada disalah satu sudut ruangan itu. Hinata yang penasaran tampak berjalan, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, ini adalah acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu, kita sambut, King!"

Suara MC tampak disambut oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya dan beberapa ekspresi terkejut dari orang-orang lainnya.

"Hei, aku bahkan bertabrakan dengannya tadi!"

"D—dia King?! Tetapi dia masih muda!"

Hinata mencoba bergerak dan melihat kearah atas panggung. Dan terima kasih untuk tinggi badannya, ia kesusahan untuk melihat apa yang ada diatasnya.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju untuk menampakkan diriku," suara itu entah kenapa terdengar familiar untuknya, "untuk merayakan hotel pertama yang kudirikan, sekaligus hotel dengan kasino yang dilegalkan oleh pemerintah Jepang, aku berterima kasih atas dukungan dari beberapa pihak."

Hanya rambut kuning yang ia lihat, sebelum ia berjinjit dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata sapphire itu benar-benar familiar dengan tiga garis di setiap pipinya.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan aku adalah pemilik dari hotel ini."

—pemuda itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pemuda yang membantu dan membawanya kemari, serta memberikan sebuah kartu misterius padanya.

Dan kenyataan menendangnya dari semua yang ia fikirkan tentang pemuda itu, saat ia menyadari jika pemuda itu adalah _King_. Multimiliyuner termuda, dan pemilik dari hotel ini. Super selebritis yang bersembunyi dibalik nama King itu.

—To be Continue—


End file.
